


Bombs

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [83]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Baby Meme.</p><p>Rauf watches his wife and their young son make explosives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



“That's not how you make the bomb, Faris. If you have too little gunpowder, the goat blood wont fly far enough to do anything but make a red spot on a wall. You want them splattered! Covered in blood from head to toe.”  
  
From the door frame, Rauf watched as Rami stepped their four year old through the finer parts of making a sticky-bomb. Dark hair was trimmed short, but not as close-clipped as his own. It's redder than his, darker than hers, and chock full of cow-licks. It would be positively untameable if it got any longer. As it is, it's just long enough his wife can ruffle it.

Rami makes a lot of her own bombs, mostly those that shatter on impact, and Faris is riveted in his attention, dark eyes-- his eyes, not his mother's, which is actually a shame. Rami's eyes are pretty, bright and sharp. Eagle-eyed.

Faris is a mesh of both of them, not a clone of his mother. Rauf wont be upset about that; he loves his wife, but Rami is certifiably crazy, and Faris needs a little sanity in his genes.


End file.
